The method for production of sandwich panels with zigzag corrugated core including separate shaping of core layer and outer skins while core is produced by means of sheet blank bending along the zigzag lines of protrusions and recesses with the use of the marking-out, is taken as a prototype (Inventors' certificate no. 1,785,154 USSR, Int. Cl. B 23 K 20/00, Method for curvilinear sandwich panel with zigzag corrugated core production, Bulletin no. 28 of 30.07.93).
The short-coming of herein-presented method is in raise of material due to the stretching out effect in nodal zones. This effect occurs when shaping corrugated core in its nodal zones where at least four ridges of folded structure converge and a simultaneous bending in two planes takes place. It results in panel strength deterioration due to the point contact between the core and the skins since they interconnect only in nodal zones rather than along the lines of protrusions and recesses. In addition, the conditions of blank material deformation are least favorable due to necessity of applying considerable efforts when shaping; it results in concentration of stresses at this very zones and adversely affects the core-skin connection strength.